Worlds Unknown
by Fatal Melody
Summary: OCTO EXPANSION SPOILERS! With her mission finally over, Agent 8 has nothing to do. Without a name, home, or job, Agent 8 must learn how to live in Inkopolis, with a bit of help from her new friends. Rated T for swearing and Blood
1. A New Day

Worlds Unknown

By Fatal Melody

Chapter 1: A New Day

 _10 seconds to the destruction of Inkopolis_

Agent 8 pulled the trigger on her Octoshot one last time, hitting the final Hyperbomb and covering the last of the statue in magenta ink.

" _ **The statue has stopped charging!"**_ Marina said with glee over the radio. Done with her part, 8 jumped off the inkrail she was riding and super-jumped back to the platform, tentacles whipping around in the wind.

As she landed, she heard Marina again, this time in a much more concerning tone. "Energy readings don't indicate a full charge, but it looks like it's going to fire anyway!" said the Octoling.

8 looked up at the statue, where Tartar, the A.I. that had tried to kill her, was talking.

" _ **Number 10,008… No test subject has worked so hard to spoil my plans… But now you will blend into the perfect world the professor envisioned!"**_ the small phone said, a sickly bright-green light starting to grow brighter at the front of the giant weapon coming out of the statue. _**"Farewell, 10,008. Farewell to you and that worthless cesspool of a city!"**_

At that moment, Pearl dropped from the helicopter above, landing next to 8 with a **thud**.

"Great work, 8, but I've got it from here." Pearl said, giving 8 a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"HEY, STATUE!" Pearl shouted at the now magenta behemoth, her tentacles now glowing a bright pink. Pearl did a front flip, pulling out a massive device that, even though she didn't recognize it, 8 knew had an equally massive potential for destruction.

What happened next, 8 didn't quite know. The large cannon of the statue fired, and at the same time Pearl screamed into the device, the noise coming from the giant Killer Wail making it impossible for 8 to hear exactly what Pearl said.

The two beams of ink collided, pushing back against one another. At first, it looked like the statue's beam was gaining traction against Pearl's, but then the sickly bright-green was replaced entirely by hot pink, piercing the statue through its 'mouth'.

A few seconds went by, everyone present too shocked by the display of raw power to move or say anything. After the shock wore off, Marina jumped down to join Pearl, tackling her partner in a hug.

Looking back at the duo, 8 noticed that Agent 3 was waking up. Their eyes met, and Agent 3 smiled up at 8, who returned the smile.

Their brief eye contact was interrupted by Pearl and Marina nearly rolling over Agent 3.

After a few minutes, Off The Hook had calmed down, and they got off the floor. Dusting herself off, Pearl looked at Agent 8 and gave a thumbs-up. "I told you I got it!"

8 nodded and smiled at the small Inkling, and then looked over at Agent 3, who was staring at the ruined statue in bewilderment. Noticing the attention, 3 looked up at 8 and spoke.

"You did that?!" Agent 3 asked in absolute astonishment. 8 shook her head and pointed over at Pearl.

"What?" Pearl croaked, her voice now incredibly strained.

"What did you do to that thing?" 3 asked the shorter Inkling.

"Yeah! I keep a special-pack with me at all times!" Pearl answered happily with a voice of gravel, grinning at the stunned agent.

The helicopters started moving towards Inkopolis, the sun rising behind the city. Pearl sat down on the platform, taking in the view. Marina joined her, standing next to her friend. Agent 3 sat down on the edge, legs dangling over the water. The agent looked back at 8, motioning to come join her.

8 walked over to Agent 3, sitting down on the platform like Pearl.

"It's not every day you get to see a view like this." Agent 3 commented, taking in the sight. 8 stared out at the city, amazed at how beautiful it was with the rising sun behind it.

Agent 8 fell backwards as her arms gave out, exhaustion now replacing the adrenaline. A large amount of pain was radiating from her left calf.

Agent 3 noticed the grimace on 8's face and stood up from her place on the platform, kneeling next to the Octoling. "Hey, you ok?" the agent asked.

8 shook her head as the pain grew. Agent 3 noticed a small pool of blood gathering under her leg.

"Oh, that looks bad. Hold on." 3 said to 8 as she grabbed her tattered cape. 8 heard a loud ripping sound as 3 tore a piece off the bottom, starting to wrap it around the wound.

"That's… a LOT of blood," Pearl commented, amazed at how much blood 8 had been trailing around the platform.

"Well, that should hold you over until we can get you some real attention. How do you feel?" Agent 3 asked with concern. 8 just shook her head, everything starting to spin as she grew lightheaded. "Ok, I want you to do me a favor and try to hold your left leg in the air. Can you do that for a few seconds?" the inkling instructed gently. 8 nodded slowly, trying to keep her leg up.

8 heard some shuffling and moving to her left. She looked over to see 3 moving a large speaker case, just tall enough to hold 8's leg up. Sliding the case under the Octoling's leg, 3 grabbed 8's foot and led it down to the case.

At this point, 8 was starting to lose consciousness. Agent 3 saw 8's eyes slowly close, and she knelt down to the Octoling. "You're going to be just fine, 8. We'll get you some help." Said the agent.

8 could only nod once before falling to the realm of sleep.

"Is she really going to be ok? There are puddles everywhere…" Marina asked, concern laced into her voice.

Agent 3 looked back at the DJ Octoling, worry clear on her face. "I-I don't know… She's lost a lot of blood already, and I don't know how effective that fabric will be at stopping the flow…" 3 said as she looked down, a hint of fear in her tone.

"She'll be _FIIIIINE_ you guys!" Pearl said, confident that her new friend would be all right, "I mean, yeah she's passed out and bleeding, but she's survived WAY worse than this, right?"

"Those were tests. They were controlled, and she was only in danger of being splatted." Agent 3 replied. 3 noticed that blood was beginning to seep through the makeshift bandage. " _Damn it_ _!_ " she breathed as she tore another piece off her cape.

"What's wrong?" Marina asked.

"The fabric isn't clotting the blood fast enough. I'm going to have to cut her circulation a bit." Agent 3 replied as she wound the new strip of fabric very tightly around 8's thigh, right above the knee.

"I've told the pilots to hurry to the hospital, but I'm not sure how long it will be until we get there…" Marina said, concern on her face.

The group waited in dead silence. The only sound was the rhythmic whirling of the helicopter blades. Marina had gone back up into the helicopter while Pearl stayed on the platform. Agent 3 was right next to 8 the entire time, removing the tourniquet when the bleeding had slowed to a much less dangerous rate.

As the helicopter neared the center of Inkopolis, Agent 3 felt 8 shift. 3 looked down to see 8 opening her eyes slowly.

"Hey! You're awake!" 3 said gently, kneeling over Agent 8.

8 groaned, a headache taking over from blood loss. She tried to sit up, but her body was weak.

"Don't try to get up, ok? We're almost at the hospital, and you're gonna get some help." 3 reassured the Octoling.

Just as she said that, she heard Marina yelling from the helicopter above. "We're coming in for a landing!" the Octoling said, giving a thumbs-up and a smile. Agent 3 returned both, looking back down to 8.

"See? We're already landing at the hospital." 3 said to the girl. 8's response was to slowly reach up and grab Agent 3's left hand before passing out again. 3 blushed lightly at the action, smiling when she realized that Agent 8 meant _thank you_ with that gesture.

As the platform touched down, nurses and doctors rushed onto the platform with a stretcher and picked up Agent 8.

* * *

One hour later, the doctor called for the group.

"Well, she's not in the best shape, but all she really needs is some rest. We had to give her some stitches for that gash on her leg, so keep her off of it as much as possible." The doctor told them. All 4 of them nodded.

The doctor opened the door, revealing an awake, albeit tired, Agent 8. She looked at her friends, smiling as the doctor left to give them some privacy.

Agent 3 breathed a sigh of relief that her new friend was ok. Her face then turned to a small frown. "You scared the ink out of me, 8." The agent said, frown turning back into a small smile, "But I'm glad to see you're ok."

Marina, Pearl, and Captain Cuttlefish all took their turns talking to 8. After a few minutes of Marina acting like a mother, Pearl spoke up again.

"I just realized something." Pearl said, gaining everyone's attention. "We never got your name, 8!"

Agent 8 frowned at that comment. Agent 3 spoke up, having been told the situation by Captain Cuttlefish. "Agent 8 doesn't remember her name. She had amnesia when she woke up in the metro." Agent 3 said sadly.

Pearl thought for a second. "That's fine! She can just choose a new name for herself!"

8 was confused by that. The only thing she'd ever named was her Octoshot, which she had named Carly within the short time she'd had the weapon.

After a minute of silence, Pearl and Marina caught on to something.

"Um, Agent 8, I don't mean to sound rude, but are you mute?" Marina asked pensively, not wanting to offend the Octoling.

8 nodded her head. As far as she could remember, she'd never been able to speak.

"Well, I guess she can't choose her own name then." Pearl said, disappointed.

Agent 3 leaned in and looked into 8's eyes. 8 grew a little uncomfortable at the closeness, and a blush appeared on the Octoling's face. 3 squinted in concentration, thinking hard. She suddenly snapped her fingers and pulled back.

"Ami*!" 3 said, looking at 8 with a smile.

"Ami?" Marina asked, confused.

"I've just decided that her name is Ami. That is, if she likes it?" 3 looked to 8 for confirmation.

'Ami' nodded her head, smiling wide.

"Alright, Ami it is!" Pearl said, fist up in the air. Marina giggled at her friend's enthusiasm.

Ami chuckled silently. Agent 3 joined in with a soft, gentle laughter.

The group laughed for a little while, until a nurse came in to tell them that visiting hours were over, and that Ami would have to stay at least one night to make sure she didn't have any complications with the stitching. Before she left, Agent 3 told the others to give her and Ami a second to talk.

"So, unless you've been lying this whole time, I'm going to guess you don't have a place to stay once you get out of here." Agent 3 said, receiving a nod in reply. "Well then you can just come stay with me!" the Inkling offered, grinning at her friend.

Ami threw her fists up in the air and smiled, giving a positive answer. Agent 3 giggled at the overexaggerated response, and gave Ami a hug before leaving, a quick "See you tomorrow!" as she went out the door.

Ami blushed at the contact, only able to return the hug for a second or so before 3 had pulled away.

As the lights turned off, Ami drifted into a well-earned rest.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone.

Quick message for you all: I'm going to continue on this story again. I just put in a few quick changes to this first chapter so things made a bit more sense.

*Pronounced as _AIM-ee_

I hope to see you all in chapter 3.

-Melody


	2. Chapter 2 Sneak-Peek

Hey everyone!

Sorry for the SUPER long break in writing, but a lot has happened!

Firstly, my sister got married! The ceremony was great, and the reception was a lot of fun! I played lawn jenga for about 2 hours with a few friends I had made earlier that week (they were all drunk). I also got slapped _really_ fucking hard on the ass by my now brother-in-law. Kept feeling it for about an hour.

Regardless, this isn't just an update, but also a small sneak-peek at the next chapter! I think you guys deserve that much after the time it's taken me to write this thing...

Anyway, hope you enjoy, and the rest of the chapter will be released within the coming weeks!

* * *

Ami woke to the sounds of hushed talking. With a silent yawn, she stretched her arms up over her head, rustling the sheets.

"Oh, you're awake!" the nurse said, smiling to the tired Octoling.

Her eyes slowly opened as she let her arms fall onto the mattress with a soft _thump_. In front of her was the nurse from the day before and a white-tentacled inkling with a mustache, which she guessed was the doctor judging by his scrubs and coat.

"Your name is Ami, correct?" the doctor spoke up after a second, allowing her to get her bearings. Ami simply nodded in answer.

"You don't show up on any public records." The doctor said to the girl, receiving only a confused look. "Well, to put it simply, you don't exist here. You aren't in the system."

Ami nodded. It made sense to her, having just arrived at the city the day before.

"Can you talk at all?" the doctor asked. She shook her head, a somber look on her face.

The doctor pulled the documents from the clipboard at the base of the bed and handed the board to Ami with a clean sheet and a pen. She grabbed them and started writing.

 **'I'm a mute. As far as I know I've never been able to talk.'**

The doctor nodded in understanding, scribbling a note on his paper. "Well, Ami, if you would like us to, we could take a look at it to see what's wrong," he said happily, giving Ami a smile. She nodded, a small shine in her eyes. "That settles it then! After you've had something to eat, we'll take a look at your vocal cords!"

Ami nodded, smiling at the enthusiastic man. The doctor left the room, and soon after a small tray was given to Ami, holding a plate with some eggs and a bagel with cream cheese, with a small plastic cup of orange juice. She ate her food slowly, enjoying the first actual meal she could remember.

After she had finished, Ami was put into a wheelchair. She was then rolled off into an examination room. A chair was set next to a small machine consisting of a tv screen and a computer, with what she assumed was some kind of camera attached to a flexible stick. Ami was sat down in the chair and told that the doctor would be using the camera to look at her vocal cords.

"Now lean your head back onto the headrest, if you will." The doctor instructed. As she leaned back, she opened her mouth and the endoscope was slipped down her throat.

"Can you try to speak?" he asked. Ami did her best to create noise, but nothing happened. "Hmm, interesting. Well, I can't say for certain, but it looks like your vocal cords are paralyzed. This could be due to nerve damage, mental condition, or they could just be stuck. Would you mind running a few more tests?" the doctor asked as he retracted the endoscope. Ami shook her head. She was willing to find out why she couldn't speak, even if it meant she wouldn't be able to leave as early as she wanted.

Ami was wheeled out of the room, almost running straight into the shins of Agent 3.

* * *

That's all for now, but I promise this chapter will be worth the wait! With that sneak-peek included, the chapter (which isn't even finished yet, mind you) is already over 2,500 words and 5 pages long in my document editor!

See you guys when the chapter is done!


	3. Moving In

Worlds Unknown

Chapter 2: Moving in

* * *

Ami woke to the sounds of hushed talking. With a silent yawn, she stretched her arms up over her head, rustling the sheets.

"Oh, you're awake!" the nurse said, smiling to the tired Octoling.

Her eyes slowly opened as she let her arms fall onto the mattress with a soft _thump_. In front of her was the nurse from the day before and a white-tentacled inkling with a mustache, which she guessed was the doctor judging by his scrubs and coat.

"Your name is Ami, correct?" the doctor spoke up after a second, allowing her to get her bearings. Ami simply nodded in answer.

"You don't show up on any public records." The doctor said to the girl, receiving only a confused look. "Well, to put it simply, you don't exist here. You aren't in the system."

Ami nodded. It made sense to her, having just arrived at the city the day before.

"Can you talk at all?" the doctor asked. She shook her head, a somber look on her face.

The doctor pulled the documents from the clipboard at the base of the bed and handed the board to Ami with a clean sheet and a pen. She grabbed them and started writing.

' **I'm a mute. As far as I know I've never been able to talk.'**

The doctor nodded in understanding, scribbling a note on his paper. "Well, Ami, if you would like us to, we could take a look at it to see what's wrong," he said happily, giving Ami a smile. She nodded, a small shine in her eyes. "That settles it then! After you've had something to eat, we'll take a look at your vocal cords!"

Ami nodded, smiling at the enthusiastic man. The doctor left the room, and soon after a small tray was given to Ami, holding a plate with some eggs and a bagel with cream cheese, with a small plastic cup of orange juice. She ate her food slowly, enjoying the first actual meal she could remember.

After she had finished, Ami was put into a wheelchair. She was then rolled off into an examination room. A chair was set next to a small machine consisting of a tv screen and a computer, with what she assumed was some kind of camera attached to a flexible stick. Ami was sat down in the chair and told that the doctor would be using the camera to look at her vocal cords.

"Now lean your head back onto the headrest, if you will." The doctor instructed. As she leaned back, she opened her mouth and the endoscope was slipped down her throat.

"Can you try to speak?" he asked. Ami did her best to create noise, but nothing happened. "Hmm, interesting. Well, I can't say for certain, but it looks like your vocal cords are paralyzed. This could be due to nerve damage, mental condition, or they could just be stuck. Would you mind running a few more tests?" the doctor asked as he retracted the endoscope. Ami shook her head. She was willing to find out why she couldn't speak, even if it meant she wouldn't be able to leave as early as she wanted.

Ami was wheeled out of the room, almost running straight into the shins of Agent 3.

"Ah, Sierra! You must be here to see Ami. You can tag along if you wish, we're just going to run a few tests with the MRI." The doctor explained to the Inkling.

Sierra nodded and turned to her friend. "So how'd you sleep?" she asked. Ami pulled out the clipboard, which was fastened to the side of the chair, and started writing.

' **Pretty good, actually** '

Sierra smiled at her Octoling friend. "Hey doc, why are you running the MRI on her? She have a tumor or something?"

"No, nothing like that. We're simply trying to figure out the cause of Ami's mutism. An MRI will tell us if it's caused by damage to the Broca's area in the brain." The doctor told them.

As they traveled down the halls, Ami saw a warning sign.

 **WARNING: Strong Magnetic Field**

The doctor opened the door, holding it open for the nurse and Ami, and lead Sierra to a viewing room a few feet away.

The nurse helped Ami onto the table, careful of her wounded left leg. "Now, the machine is going to pull you in, and as it does it will send magnetic waves over you and read your brain functions. There's nothing to be alarmed about, so just lie down and relax." She said gently. Ami nodded, laying her head down on the soft pillow.

The machine whirred to life, and several monitors in the viewing room turned on, displaying blank pictures. As Ami was gently guided into the machine, cross-sections of brain activity were shown on the monitors.

"Hmm. This might be more complicated than I originally thought…" the doctor stated, a serious expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked, a small amount of concern in her voice.

"Well, there's absolutely nothing wrong with her mental processes. Everything is working as it should be, which means that the issue is purely physical." The doctor explained, pointing out certain areas on the pictures, explaining which parts control language and communication.

Ami was set back onto her wheelchair and was carted out of the room. The doctor stepped out of the observation room with Sierra in tow.

"Ami, do you have any scars on your neck? Maybe something from a surgery?" the doctor asked the Octoling. Ami nodded in response, moving her tentacles away from her neck to reveal a short, uneven mark on her neck an inch below her jaw. The doctor nodded.

"Well, it seems you have a condition known as Aphonia. It's a physical inability to speak. If my hunch is correct, then whatever caused that scar has either damaged or severed your RLN, which is a nerve that controls most of the muscles in your larynx." He explained, leading the small group back to Ami's hospital room. As the door closed, the doctor scratched out his previous notes and scribbled something else down.

"Have you ever had trouble swallowing or breathing correctly? Like taking a drink of water and having a coughing fit?" the doctor asked. Ami shook her head. "Well then I have good news. Your RLN is only damaged and not severed. Normally this would still be a problem, but if the damage is only affecting your larynx and vocal cords, then your pharynx, the section that blocks food from getting into your lungs, is working perfectly." He said, gaining a few nods here and there from Sierra and Ami.

"Now that we have that figured out, I believe it's time for me to take a proper look at that leg. Sierra, I'd like for you to step out for a moment please." He told them, getting a "yes sir" from Sierra as she left.

"I want you to tap me on the head if this hurts." He said to Ami, grabbing a small rubber hammer in the shape of a triangle. Tapping her knee, he held onto her leg, feeling the muscle for any reflexes.

Satisfied with the results, he lifted her foot to look at the stitches.

"Nasty gash there. It's really lucky that you had your friends bring you in on their… helicopter…" he commented. Ami giggled silently.

"Well, it doesn't seem like infection will be an issue, but if it starts getting red and puffy I want you to get back here as soon as you can, alright?" he asked the girl, earning a nod and a smile.

"Well then, Ami, you're free to go. We'll give you a set of sweatpants and a sweatshirt to wear until you can get some proper clothes, if you don't have some already, and I'll see you back here in a week to make sure that leg is healing properly." He said, writing a note and handing it to her, reminding her to come back in one week.

Opening the door, the doctor told Sierra that Ami was free to leave once she got changed. She smiled at her Octoling friend, leaving the room once more so Ami could put on the clothes.

Ami, now dressed in a very loose grey sweatshirt and a pair of black sweatpants, wheeled herself out of the room in her wheelchair, which she had been told she would keep until her leg had healed enough to use crutches without risking a popped stitch.

"Those are _way_ too big for you," Sierra said to her friend, smiling at Ami. The Octoling rolled her eyes, returning the smile. Sierra grabbed the handles on the back of the chair and started rolling towards the elevator.

Sierra was deep in thought in front of the elevator when the door opened, prompting Ami to poke her in the arm.

"Huh?" Sierra shook her head, gathering her thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking about some… stuff. Nothing important. Now let's go get you some clothes!"

The two girls made their way from the elevator to the entrance, pushing the handicap button to open the doors.

Ami looked around in wonder at the sight before her. Inklings, Octolings, Jellyfish and even a few Sea Urchins were walking around, some exchanging friendly 'hello's and others simply going on about their day. Everyone seemed to be wearing something different from the other, which seemed impossible given how many people were there.

Sierra wheeled her friend around, giggling softly at Ami as she took in the sights in sheer wonder.

"Alright, first stop!" Sierra said as she stopped in front of a store, the sign reading _Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe_. Sierra wheeled Ami through the doors, and a jellyfish wearing some very colorful clothing greeted them.

"Aaah, cousin Sierra! Hast thou come to buy some new apparel?" the small jellyfish asked. He then noticed Ami. "A new face! Art thee an acquaintance of Sierra's?"

Ami nodded and smiled at the jellyfish. She looked around the shop, seeing pants, socks, shirts, and jackets.

"I met Ami just yesterday, actually! She's… _new_ to town, and she… uh… lost her stuff when she got here! Got anything that might suit her, Jelfonzo?" Sierra asked the jellyfish, who gave her a look as if he knew she had just lied. He then took a good look at Ami.

"Hmm, fair skin, azure eyes, and bright pink tentacles. Why yes, I do believe that thou wouldst LOVE some of my wares!" Jelfonzo said, jiggling(?) around to various racks of clothing and pulling out specific items.

Sierra leaned in next to Ami. "Don't worry, he has a knack for finding things that people look good in." She explained. Jelfonzo soon came back to the duo, holding a veritable mountain of clothing in his tentacles.

"I have surmised that thou shalt look, as they say, _totally fresh_ in these!" Jelfonzo said happily, putting the massive amount of clothing on the counter.

"Great! I don't think she can try them on right now, cause her leg is hurt pretty bad, so we'll just buy them! How much do I owe you?" Sierra asked.

Ami looked at Sierra with a worrying look.

' **You don't have to get all of those for me'** she wrote on the clipboard.

"Aaah it's fine! What are friends for, anyway?" Sierra shook her head, smiling at her Octoling friend.

"The total has come to 50 thousand coins, but for thou, dearest Sierra, a discount is in order!" Jelfonzo exclaimed.

"No, you don't have to do that, Jelfonzo! I'm quite happy to pay full price for all of this!" Sierra responded determinedly.

"But I do insist, my good friend! After all, thou didst save my fathers business two years ago!" Jelfonzo argued, putting a 40% discount on the purchase. "With the discount, thou shalt only owe me a total of 30 thousand coins."

"Thanks, Jelfonzo! You're the best!" Sierra said, opening her wallet and pulling out a silver card. Swiping the card through the payment terminal, she picked up the clothes, now in many paper bags, and hung them on the handles of Ami's wheelchair.

' **Oi. I'm not a coatrack.'** Ami wrote on her clipboard.

Sierra giggled. "Sorry, but there's no way I can push you around _and_ carry all of that."

' **Then just let me wheel myself around. I have two perfectly working arms, thank you very much!'** Ami responded.

"But it's way more fun to push you around! You're like a baby in a stroller!" Sierra laughed, receiving a pout from Ami.

Sierra wheeled Ami out of the store and back onto the street. The two passed through the crowd with ease, nobody really blocking their path as they left the crowded Inkopolis Square.

After a few minutes of walking around, Sierra stopped in front of a tall building.

"Well, this is our stop." Sierra said, pressing the handicap button on the door and pushing Ami inside.

"Welcome back, Sierra!" greeted a man sitting at a desk.

"Hello, Michael!" Sierra replied, waving at the polite Inkling.

The two entered the elevator, where Sierra hit the button labeled '8'. With a lurch, the two started to ascend.

Both girls fell into a comfortable silence as the elevator door opened. Sierra turned left out of the elevator and pushed Ami down a hallway to a door labeled _803_ in ornate gold numbering.

' **Was that a coincidence, or…'** Ami wrote on her clipboard.

"The 8 is completely coincidental, but it's room 3 because I'm Agent 3. They gave me this one so they knew exactly where I was without having to remember it." Sierra replied, scratching the back of her neck.

"Anyway, welcome to home sweet home." Sierra said to her friend as she opened the door.

The first thing Ami saw was the television. It was **massive** , easily 78 inches. The couch, seated about 15 feet from the screen, was a nice dark blue, matching the chairs that were placed on either side of the couch. The walls were a similar color, but slightly lighter.

The kitchen was nicely sized, providing ample room for preparing meals. The fridge was a sleek stainless-steel model, with two doors and a freezer. The combination stove and oven was also stainless, and had black trim on it. On the counter was a blender, which made Ami shudder in reflex.

"Oh, and your room is the one on the right!" Sierra pointed to the back of the room, where three doors were located. "The middle one is the bathroom, and the left one is my room."

Ami smiled at her friend. **'You didn't have to do all this, you know.'** She wrote onto her paper.

"Don't worry about it." Sierra replied, waving the comment off.

The two girls sat down on the couch, turning the massive TV screen to some random cartoon channel.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Sierra looked at it excitedly.

"It's here already?!" She asked nobody at all, jogging to the door happily.

On the other side was a deliveryman with a small package. He handed it to Sierra, asking for her to sign a piece of paper for confirmation. After signing, the man left, and Sierra closed the door. She turned around to Ami with a huge grin.

"Close your eyes!" the Inkling said enthusiastically. Ami rolled her eyes but complied. She heard the ripping of tape and the opening of a box. She jumped a little when she felt Sierra grab her arm gently, pulling her hand up and placing something in it.

"Go ahead and look!" Sierra told her friend.

Ami opened her eyes to see a small box in her hand, with only the words _FishPhone X_ on the front. She was confused, and her face showed it.

Sierra caught the look on her face. "It's so you can talk to me while I'm out! I had it custom ordered yesterday, and my number should already be in the contact list, along with Pearl's, Marina's, and the Captain's!" the inkling girl explained.

Ami turned on the device, revealing the home screen. She looked at the screen with a soft look, recognizing the picture.

"Oh yeah, I asked Pearl to send me that photo! I hope you like it!" Sierra said to the Octoling.

The phone showed the picture that Pearl had taken of the group just yesterday, after Ami had woken up. Ami was smiling wide as Sierra hugged her, an equally big smile on the Inkling's face. Marina was next to the bed as well, a small grin adorning her features. Pearl was taking up most of the bottom-right corner, holding up a peace sign and smiling at the camera.

Sierra was caught off guard when she felt a pair of arms latch around her waist. Looking down, Ami had her face buried into the Inkling's midsection, phone dropped onto the cushions of the couch. Smiling, Sierra gently moved Ami's arms to her neck as she sat down next to the Octoling girl, returning the hug.

After a few moments, Ami started to shake slightly, and Sierra realized her shoulder was starting to get a bit damp. In response, she started to rub the now crying Octoling's back comfortingly.

The two stayed like that for a while as the sun started to set, casting an orange glow across the entire apartment. Sierra realized that Ami had calmed down a while ago.

"Ami?" Sierra asked, her voice just barely above a whisper. The Octoling girl gave no response.

' _Not surprising. She's been through so much in the last few days.'_ Sierra thought to herself. Sighing with a smile, Sierra slowly broke out of the hug, careful not to wake the sleeping mute girl.

Sierra walked over to one of 4 doors in the apartment, turning the knob and opening the door completely. She then walked back over to Ami. Picking up her friend, Sierra carried Ami to the open room, which was nearly bare save for a gray CQ-80 and a golden toothpick. Sierra had no idea where the toothpick came from, but Ami had been wearing it in her hair when she was taken in to the hospital.

Placing Ami down on the bed, Sierra pulled the covers over the sleeping Octoling and moved to exit the bedroom. She stopped at the doorway, looking back at Ami.

"Goodnight, Ami." Sierra whispered to the sleeping girl, closing the door softly as she left the room.

* * *

 **A/N:** DAMN! That was a LONG chapter! Just over 3000 words!

I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed this one, cause it was fun to write! Expect shorter chapters in the future, and from here there won't really be any kind of plotline. Yes there will be continuity, but there won't really be a story line or arc.

Basically, Ami is just going to be figuring out herself in this new place. Yes, Ami and Sierra will eventually get together, but that might not happen for a long time. That isn't to say it WON'T happen, but don't expect for it to happen right away.

Anyway, It might be a while until I get the next chapter out, because I'm on a team now!

We're called Out The Door, and I'm our frontline player. We're relatively new, so don't expect to see us at an invitational or anything, but we are going to be playing regularly in online tournaments!

Now that that's out of the way, I hope to see you guys again in the next chapter!


End file.
